Teaching the Mentor 3
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Story Challenge from hortman92) It's Valentines Day once again in Enchancia and Sofia wants to spend that day with Cedric. Sadly, the grumpy sorcerer doesn't think he'll like the idea until certain things start to happen between them and changes his mind! Soon he'll learn to love the holiday like he does her!


_**A/N:**_ Happy Valentines Day everyone! So 92 issued me to write a a "T" rated story. After talking with him over what should happen we put this together. I hope you all like it. From here on out my Cedfia will be courting but even though they are jumping into the idea of romance that does not mean they will not have troubles along the way. I'll try to make the relationship as accurate as you would expect. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Teaching the Mentor 3**_

Humming a jovial tune, Princess Sofia walked the familiar trek to Cedric's tower. While her happy attitude wasn't something to be curious about her humming said differently. Taking notice of this, Violet smiled and greeted the teen as she walked by. "You seem very happy,my lady. Got any special plans for today?"

"Yes, sort of. I'm going to the village Valentine's dance." Sofia informed the maid. "Having been so busy the last few years, I have't had time to go to them but this year I finally get to go."

"Well,I hope you have a delightful time." Violet answered. After giving her curtsy the maid left to see about her next chore as the royal continued on her way.

* * *

Reaching the door to the tower, she gave her usual knock and waited for her partner to give her the clear to enter. "Come in,Sofia." a grumpy voice called out on the other side. Hearing this, Sofia walked in to find the sorcerer at his desk and looking through his spell book.

"Hi Cedric,what are you doing?" Sofia asked as she found her chair and placed it beside his. "Are you busy today?"

Looking at her from the corner of his eye then back at his book he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything on the agenda today." His attitude not lighting up one bit.

"Well, how would you like to spend the day celebrating Valentines Day with me?"

Hearing this question, Cedric lowered his book to give her his full attention. "Celebrate Valentine's Day?" Speaking those words himself, the man felt the the concept was foreign to him. "I-I don't know how to celebrate this holiday,Sofia. While it was around when I was kid, I was never at those parties mostly cause I didn't give it the time of day."

Seeing the far away look he was now giving, Sofia clasped her hand in one of his as she used the other to set the book aside which drew Cedric's attention back to the present. "Then let me show you."

Finally getting a good look at her, Cedric saw that she was dressed in a pink and red dress with white hearts not only covering the bodice but the skirt as well. But what drew his attention the most though was how low the sleeves were on each arm. How could she wear that in this cold weather? Seeing the the bare, smooth skin of her arms made the man want to run his hands up and down on them. Wait, what was he thinking?

Snapping himself out of the daze, Cedric looked back her. "How will you show me? he asked curiously.

"Well, consider it being one of the 'fun lessons' we use to have." Sofia suggested.

"F-fun lesson,"Cedric's eye twitched as he reheard the word Cedric marked as irritating. "I thought I was done with those." he muttered as he removed his hand from her grasp and crossed his arms.

Sofia smiled as she re-clasped one hand in his to pull him out of his chair. "Trust me, I think you'll enjoy this one just like you have with the others." Sighing, Cedric rolled his eyes and let her drag him out the door.

* * *

As the duo exited the coach and walked over to where the festivities were being held, Sofia was surprised to find her favorite band the 'Glass Slippers' were providing the music for the festival. Seeing that they had just finished a fast paced song the teen decided to join in the next number.

Before Cedric could even decide to go sit down, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him along to join the crowd of dancers. It seemed now the villagers had to couple up. Hearing the band start playing a slow song, Sofia pulled the sorcerer close to her. Realizing she wanted to dance, Cedric placed one arm around her waist while the other clasped the opposite hand.

Having danced with Sofia at arms length in the past, Cedric began to blush as the princess had pulled him closer than he was use to. Feeling the swell of her breasts against his chest, Cedric tried to put some space between them but it seemed the teen wasn't gonna give it. Great, how was he gonna get through this?

"Relax," he heard her voice say. "This is how some people dance."

Taking her words for it, Cedric tried to get use to this closeness. Eventually, there were times when he did put some space between them by twirling her but that did not stop their chests from re-meeting. Oh, why was she torturing him in this way?

After a few dances his body did relax itself. The closeness began to feel warm and the position Sofia had placed them in was a situation the man dd not mind being in. This felt like a dream!

Being so deep into his daze as he looked into Sofia's eyes, the sorcerer didn't realize his foot stepped too far from the right. Pretty soon they both fell to the ground with her on top of him. "Uh...sorry, I guess I stepped too far." Cedric muttered as another blush appeared on his face.

"That's okay."She said then got up to let him do the same. "I think I've had enough dancing for one day. Why don't I show you the candy store mom and dad opened last year."With a nod he followed her back to the carriage.

* * *

This is it,huh?" Cedric asked as he looked up at the building.

"Yeah." Sofia answered as they walked up to the window and looked inside."From the looks on the inside it seems to be just as busy this year."

As they watched different types of people buy their candy, it wasn't long till a few little kids recognized the girl watching them at the window. "Princess Sofia!" Before either of them could blink the kids quickly ran out to greet the royal.

Standing back to observe the small crowd of children that surrounded his partner, it was no surprise that they would like to talk to her. Villager or royal, all would be drawn to her. This made him smile.

Looking back into the shop for a moment, the sorcerer watched as the merchant help the last customer before getting an idea. Seeing that Sofia occupied he slipped into the store for a moment then later walked out as though he was empty handed.

Seeing the children off as they left with their parents, Sofia turned to find Cedric walking up to her."Sorry about that, I didn't think I would be spotted by anybody."

"They seemed to enjoy talking to you for a bit. Hard to believe a word such as this would come out of my mouth but it was adorable."

"Hm, I guess so." Sofia muttered with a small smile then brought up her next suggestion. "How about we go back to the castle and have lunch in my secret garden. It seems like a nice day for it."

"Yes it does." Cedric agreed as they walked back to the awaiting carriage.

* * *

Once they were back at the castle and the kitchen staff had prepared their food, the duo walked over to Sofia's secret garden where many of their past picnics were held there. After setting up they began eating the food and talked. Least did Cedric realize at how close they were sitting together.

"Did you like dancing at the village festival?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever been to one before." Cedric said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "The villagers dance differently than the royals. I guess that's to be expected."

A few topics later both had finished the lunch portion. Now it was time for dessert. "Sofia, I have a present for you." Cedric said as he put his hands behind his back and conjured up the box of chocolates he bought back at the shop.

"Really what is it?" Sofia asked after placing her plate back in the picnic basket.

"You'll need close your eyes first to find out." Cedric said with a smile.

Doing what she was told. the princess closed her blue eyes. Feeling a box being placed into her awaiting hands it wasn't long until Cedric told her to open them. "Okay, you may open them now."

Opening both of her eyes she found a heat-shaped chocolate box in her hands. "You bought this while I was talking with the kids?"

"Yeah, I was going to get you roses to but I figured this would be enough."

"Lets share it." Sofia suggested as she opened the top of the box.

"Those are yours,Sofia. You enjoy them."Cedric insisted. "It's my gift to you."

"At least have one bite." Sofia said as she picked up a piece of chocolate and offered it to him to take. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Cedric leaned in to take a bite as she placed it in his mouth.

"Happy?" he asked with his mouth full. A smile on her face confirmed his question as she watched him swallow. After having a few of the chocolates herself it was no surprise that she offered him another one to which he gladly took. "I bet mummy would be happy to hear that you are making sure I get fed."

"I'm sure she would." Sofia answered with a giggle. After having his fourth piece the brunette hair girl began to notice that Cedric had chocolate all over his mouth and began leaning in closer to him.

Realizing what she was doing, Cedric tried to scoot back but felt he couldn't move much. When he did try, Sofia had already licked the chocolate off which made the girl to lose her balance and fall on top of him as he fell over on the ground. "Well, your clean now..." Sofia laughed nervously once she was done.

"But you're not." Cedric said with a smirk as he leaned up to do the same to her. Once she was clean of all the chocolate on her face, Sofia felt she need to ask him something.

"Cedric, do you trust me?"

"With my life..." He answered as he looked up at her. "Why do you ask."

"I want to try something." She answered. Leaning in as Cedric closed his eyes he felt her mouth land on his. Feeling her tongue enter his mouth, he opened it more and began to kiss her in return.

As he began to moan, Cedric lifted his hand to her hair and began to run it through her long strands. If this was what she wanted he couldn't fight back. After all, for a while Cedric knew he wanted this kind of relationship with her too.

Once Cedric had done that, he wrapped her arms round her waist to try to pull her closer but his princess had a better idea. Sitting up, Sofia began to untie his yellow bow and sash as he began to take off her coat. With both the purple robe and coat discarded they returned to kissing for a moment.

"When were you going to tell me?" Cedric asked once they were both out of breath.

"I-I don't know." Sofia said as she looked down. I guess I was afraid to tell you. I had a crush on you for the longest time and I wasn't sure if you would return my feelings."

"I see." Cedric muttered as he looked down as well but then quickly returned to looking at her as she did. "Do you remember back on your sixteenth birthday when I joked about whisking you away if your father had set you up with some prince?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I guess that was my way telling you how I felt. You were a really good friend to me ever since you moved into the castle. In fact, you were probably the only friend I ever had in a long time. You thought I was the greatest sorcerer in the world and while it took forever for anyone else to believe it,it only took you one flower spell. By the time you were reaching your teenage years, I feared the day some prince would win you over and make you his. But now...I guessed you chased that fear away."

Seeing a big smile come to her face, Cedric continued. " I love you,Sofia. If you wish for me to court you, you only need to say the word."

"I'd like that Cedric. Let's make it official." Leaning back down she kissed him softly on the lips making him to return it.

Feeling her body pressed close to his Cedric groaned. "I believe it is my turn to try something." The sorcerer said with a smirk. Being slightly confused, Sofia didn't have time to question him as he rolled her over. Now, he was on top of her and she didn't mind one bit.

Knowing what he was about to do next she stopped him before he could place his hands on her."Wait, as much I love your gloves I'd like to see your bare hands." Letting her do the honors of removing the finger less gloves, he watched as she threw them aside then continued. Once his now bare hands were on her shoulders Cedric leaned down to continue kissing her as he rubbed them up and down Sofia's arms.

Her skin was so smooth. It was just how he imagined it. With his curiosity now solved of what his princess felt like he laid his head down against her shoulder, leaning forward into her neck, she smelled of lavender. It was no surprise to to him that she would pick a perfume with the fragrance representing that color. Their color to be more precise. In a way, he was glad the girl never did steer away from purple.

Nibbling at at the base of her neck, the sorcerer suddenly heard her moan. He liked that sound. Oh,how in Merlin's name did they end up like this? Never in his life did the sorcerer imagine that he would be placed in a romantic relationship. If his corrupted self had, Cedric thought he probably wouldn't have cherished Sofia then like he did now. He was glad where he was now, and by Merlin he prayed he never would turn back. What reason could he have now?

Lifting his head, Cedric saw how dazed Sofia was. Placing his hand on the side of her face he moved his fingers to her lips, he rubbed them across it. Hearing her giggle at the touch, the two-toned hair smiled "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"A little more than I imagined." He answered with smile. Giving a smirk of her own, the princess pulled him back down to move her hands through his hair hair and over his olive sleeves and purple vest.

"So it's our turn to host the Valentine's Day ball..."Sofia trailed off as she continued in her exploration of him.

"And I'm guessing you are asking me to be your date,right?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, will you accept?"

"How can I decline such an offer? I accept." Cedric said as he pulled Sofia's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

* * *

That night as Cedric knocked on her door, he was greeted by Sofia in a a more red gown for the occasion as he was adorned in the same black tuxedo he wore at her last birthday. "Are you ready?" he asked. Seeing her nod took his offered arm and they both made their way to the ball room.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, how was my first "T" rated Sofia story. Was it good or bad? Please review!


End file.
